Life is a Highway
by Kayla Elise
Summary: This is an Esme story, written by Dot823 and Spack272 on their joint account. About Esme's first love, her first child, heartbreak, savior-anything Esme will be here. Rated T. Reviews are loved. Also on Spack's account...
1. Prologue

This is written by me, Spack272

**This is written by me, Spack272. This story is overall by Dot823 and I, but I wanted it on my account so I can update easier. This is just the prologue.**

**Disclaimer-Spack nor Dot own Twilight.**

I looked down to the waves crashing below me, the wind blowing my hair and dress out like i was an angel

I looked down to the waves crashing below me, the wind blowing my hair and dress out like I was an angel. The sky was darkening with the storm and the rain was coming down harder. I sighed, a sad sound, and gave myself up to the wind. I spread my arms like a bird and felt the wind shoving at my back and tugging me angrily. I closed my eyes and swayed, the wind ripping at my face, tugging at my hair. I heard a ribbon on my dress tear off and smiled, peacefully.

I knew I had minutes left in this life, so I thought about my boys. My sweetheart and my baby, Charles and Thomas. The golden haired man and the chocolate fuzz haired baby, both with beautiful dazzling blue eyes, so much like my own. Both gone, never to be seen again. Until the afterlife, that is. I smiled again, knowing that I would see them soon. We would be a joined family at last.

I then took a step closer to the edge, wobbling precariously. I evened my feet out, toes in a straight line. I slipped my shoes off and slid them back behind me, evening my feet again. It was cold, and I shivered, but didn't feel it. I poked my toes over the edge as if I was testing out water. Then an especially rough burst of wind blew and I let myself go over with the leaves. As the wind whistled past, I grinned. I was beyond ready to see my beloved son and husband again. The last thing I felt was a blinding impact before everything went black.


	2. The Coin Purse

"Esme

**This is, once again, Spack272 here. This is in Esme's point of view. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-None of it is mine…Except Nettie!**

"Esme! Quit fidgeting!" Nettie exclaimed. "I can't possibly fix up your hair if you don't sit still!" I wiggled a bit, just to tease her.

"Esme!" she cried as she poked me with a pin.

I simply laughed. She didn't really care if I was hurt; more her fear of being "improper" was making her freak out like this.

"Don't fret Nettie!" I said with a giggle. "My head will be fine! Just hurry up so we can get to the fair!"

Nettie sighed, finishing pinning my hat up. She then stepped back and clapped her hands together with a triumphant "Ha!" and a small victory dance. I laughed and jumped up, joining her. We both danced together, to no music. We were like that for a few minutes, but then I checked the time and realized we had to go.

"Nettie!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the door. "Jon will be here very soon with the carriage! Let's go!" She gave me a knowing smirk and pulled her arm free, slipping on her jacket as slow as possible. She was doing it just to tease me, and I knew. I yanked on my own, buttoning it as fast as possible. Then I grabbed the sides of hers and buttoned it. She gasped, and then laughed.

"Gosh Esme, why so impatient?" She asked between giggles.

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "You _know _why! Let's _go_ Nettie!" She laughed and raced out to the carriage, with me struggling to catch up. I closed the door to my parent's mansion with a bang, yelling to the maid that I was going out. Nettie was hurrying ahead but I still tried to get there first. I failed, as she had gotten there minutes before me.

I hopped in the carriage the best I could and grabbed the door, sliding it shut quickly.

"To the fair, Milady?" asked Jon.

"Yes! Please!" I responded exuberantly. He looked at me with the same look Nettie had used on me earlier. Did everyone know why I wanted to get to the fair so quickly? I scowled at both of them and looked out my window, crossing my arms over my chest grumpily. It wasn't long before Nettie reached over and untangled them gently.

"Don't wrinkle your shirt, dearie" she cooed. I glared at her and flopped my arms down at my sides limply and let my face fall.

"What if he isn't there?" I asked quietly. "What if he didn't want to see me again?"

Nettie laughed a great barking laugh that was entirely improper for a young lady such as her.

"Oh, Esme!" She cried out. "You really will kill me, you know! With all of this nonsense, that's crazy! Of _course _he wants to see you again? What man in his right mind _wouldn't_?"

I looked up at her from under my hat. Was she right?

"Of c_ourse_ I'm right!" she exclaimed. Had I said that out loud?

"Yes, silly. You did say that out loud!" I sighed.

"Oh, don't be so glum. We're here!" Just as she said this, Jon stopped the carriage and hopped down to open our doors. I leapt out of mine, barely touching the hand he offered me. I rounded the front of the carriage gracefully, holding my dress above the ground as I walked. I met up with Nettie on the other side and linked arms with her, our previous scuffle forgotten.

We strode forward purposefully and headed to the cotton candy booth, a good place to be for any certain men to see us. I ordered a bag for Nettie and I to share, then reached to tug out my coin purse. It slipped out of my clutch and fell to the ground, and I bent over to get it. As I got looked back up, I gasped at who I was face-to-face with.

**Well! Who is it? I want reviews people, REVIEWS! :D**

**Spack**


End file.
